The Story ReversedWhat Happened
by BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess
Summary: You know how in the Hunger Games, Katniss thinks about what would happen if Gale had been chosen, and had to pretend to be in love with someone? Well here is that story...Rated T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so be nice! It's going to be about Gale being chosen instead of Katniss in the games and it will be mainly in Katniss's POV of her watching Gale try to survive by "falling in love with someone". Hope you like it!

I stood there waiting. Watching as the crazy lady with the make up and crazy Capitol fashion. Effie Trinket. Watching as she walked over to the ball with the girl's names in it. Hoping, hoping it wasn't me. And thank goodness it wasn't.

"Clarissa Stevens"

I heard everyone letting out their breath in a rush of air. It seems I wasn't the only one who unintentionally held my breath. I looked around, and saw her, Clarissa, as she slowly trudged up to the stage, with a frightened look on her face. Thank goodness it wasn't me. Then, I watched as Effie hopped her way over to the ball with the boy's names. She swirled the thousands of pieces of paper around and picked one up. She walked back to the microphone. I was no longer paying attention, secure in the knowledge that it wasn't me called.

"Gale Hawthorne"

WHAT? WHAT DID SHE SAY?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gale's POV**

My head snapped up. I looked up at that crazy lady on the stage, and then turned my head to the side, to see my best friend, Katniss, looking at me with a look of such, pure terror. I pushed my way through the crowd and walked up to the stage and stood next to the girl that had been chosen along with me. Then before I could blink, we were bustled away into the Justice Building. As I walked along, I took in everything I could. The plush velvet carpets and couches. The gold-chased door-frames. I was pushed through a door, and sat down on the couch, my head in my hands. The door creaked open, there was Katniss. She rushed inside and flung herself into my arms.

"You're strong, Gale, you can beat them. Get a bow, a knife, anything and I know you can win." "I'm glad you have faith in me, Katniss." "I'll feed your family. I'll get meat from the woods, and greens from the surrounding plants. I promise, I won't let them starve."

My eyes stung with unexpected tears, just as the Peacekeeper came in to say time was up.

"Gale, Gale! Wait, I love..." The rest of her words were drowned out. But just as the door was being pulled shut, I whispered "I love you too..." And then the door was slammed behind my very best friend, in the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I'm sorry, but today I am going to post as many chapters as I can, because I am going away for a few days and so won't be able to post anything for the next few days. Sorry about this, but back to the point, I hope you like Chapter 3.**

My eyes stung as they filled with tears. But before they could fall, the door was pushed open again and my mother walked in through the door, along with my brothers and sister. Rory, Vick and Posy ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, knocking me backward onto the couch.

"Gale. You know you can do this. You have hunted and you know how to fight and kill. You can do this."

"Mum, Katniss has promised to feed you while I am gone, she will bring in game from the woods and greens to eat."

"Gale, I love you. You need to come home."

"I will try my hardest."

I gave my mum a huge hug, and watched as she was taken away by the Peacekeeper.

"Mum! Wait!"

But the door was pulled shut, and I sat down on the couch. Minutes later, I had another visitor and was surprised to see that it was Madge, the Mayor's daughter. She came in and gave me a hug, before saying:

"Gale, come home. We need you. Katniss, your family, even me. We need you to come home for us."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, as my eyes widened in surprise and then she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my next chapter. By the way, thank you to for your review. Much Appreciated. Oh and also, I had to say, I don't own the Hunger Games, they are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins. Also, I have used some of the ideas in the actual Hunger Games and some quotes, but I wanted to say again, I don't own them, I used Suzanne's quotes. So I just had to say that.**

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and I looked up wondering who else could be visiting me. But as the door was fully pushed open, I realised it was just the Peacekeepers, come to take me to the train. They took my by the arms and led me through a maze of corridors and doorways and finally out a back door into a sleek, black car. _It must have come from the Capitol_ I thought, as we didn't have anything so beautiful. in District 12. So, we were driven to the station, where we were led onto a train. This wasn't just a coal-transporting train, this was one of the Capitol versions, sleek, and fast. Once I got inside, I was met by Effie Trinket, and she said to me:

"Dinner is in half an hour, so do whatever you want, enjoy your time on the train."

I was led to my room, where I had a shower and searched through the many drawers until I found a simple pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. Then, I wandered out of the room, and loitered down the corridors searching for the dining room. I finally found the room, where I saw Clarissa and Effie, and sat down. Then, Capitol Servers came and placed a large platter piled high with delicious foods in front of me. I looked up, and saw Clarissa's face widen in surprise and joy at the amount of food.

I picked up a roll that had been cut into the shape of a flower, and took a bite, it was soft, and fluffy inside, nothing at all like the plain rolls we made from the tesserae grain. These were delicious. Then, I looked around, trying to deicide which to eat first. I looked at a stew that was orange and served with white rice and tried this one first. It was amazing! Then, I tried a dark purple one served with the rice again, and liked this one as much as the first. I ate until I was full. Then Effie Trinket said:

"Where is that mentor of yours? And as soon as you are finished, you may leave."

I got up to go and leave, but just as I got to the door, Haymitch walked in and said in a slurred, obviously drunk voice:

"I miss dinner?" And then vomited and fell into a pile on the floor. I pulled him up and asked for the help of a Peacekeeper to get him cleaned up. Then, I went into my room, and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I have decided to write this story in the POV of Clarissa. Read and Review, and let me know what you think of this idea. :D Chapter 5!**

****I opened my eyes, and heard someone bustling around my room. I sat up and saw a servant picking up the clothes.

"Excuse me. Is breakfast ready?"

She looked at me, and as she tried to talk, I realised she was dumb and could not speak. So, I got up and rummaged through the drawers. Never had I seen such beautiful clothes, and as I had lived all of my sixteen years in dirty pants and a tattered jacket, I picked up a beautiful black skirt and a silky, purple blouse. I went to have a shower, and enjoyed the feeling of warm water cascading over me. Back at home, we only had a small tub which we had to fill with water occasionally to bathe, but nobody had showers.

After I was finished, I went back to the dining room for breakfast, and saw Gale already sitting down. As I sat, and waited for Effie and Haymitch, I studied Gale. He was handsome, I thought, black hair and grey eyes, chiseled body. I knew he had that girl though, Katniss Everdeen. I knew that they had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember and I also knew that everyone thought they were in love. So yes, I would admit, I was lightly jealous. I had loved Gale for many years, but he had never noticed me. So, I didn't have a chance.

Until our names had been called in The Reaping. I saw it as my lucky chance to get Gale. But, as I looked at him, I knew I'd never have a chance and never would have a chance, as he had never looked at me and never would. **(Author's Note: Sorry, it's a little repetitive. I couldn't think of any other way to put it. :P)**

****As I finished my study of Gale, I looked up and saw Effie and Haymitch walk in, and then the servers came out. They put in front of me a mug of something, think and creamy and brown. I tasted it, it was delicious. I looked at Effie.

"What is it?" "It is called Hot Chocolate. Delicious, isn't it?"

I piled my plate with stews and bread rolls, and sat down to eat it all up. It was delicious.

"Now, Haymitch" I said "you are supposed to be our mentor. So we need strategies and tactics..."

"Slow down, slow down..."


	6. Chapter 6

** Gale's POV**

I sat there drinking my hot chocolate, and watching Clarissa's varies attempts to get Haymitch to speak. After a while, I simply said:

"Clarissa, just stop. We aren't his first priority, so he'll talk when he's ready."

She looked taken aback, but stopped talking. Then Haymitch began talking:

"Whatever those stylists try to do to you, go along with it. Whatever your instincts tell you, do the opposite. Don't whinge, don't cry and don't try to get your own way."

Then he got up, as if to walk out. "That's it?" I asked, the anger clearly present in my voice.

"That's what?" Haymitch says. "That's all you are going to tell us? No actual advice? Nothing?" "Nope." And then, he walks out.

I look at Clarissa, at the anger in her eyes, and she stared back at me.

**Clarissa's POV**

I looked up at Gale, and met his eyes, the anger I felt reflected in his eyes.

"I swear! If that is all he is going to tell us today, how do we stand a chance?" I asked Gale. But all he said was "I always knew we were on our own." And he left the room.

I walked back to my room, intending to fall asleep. But, just as I was about to head inside, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Gale calling me from his room.

"What is it?" I asked. "Come in here, I have something for you".

I headed down the hall to Gale's room, and went inside. He beckoned me over to his bed, and as I sat down I saw something glint in his hand. "What is it?" I asked. He held out his hand and cupped in his palm, I saw a silver chain with a silver charm in the shape of a baby bird. I gasped. It was beautiful. "It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" "My mother gave it to me to give to you as a token of our district. She said that the baby bird would remind you of hope and might give you hope when we enter the arena. Will you wear it?" **Author's Note: Lame, I know. But, yes I know that it sort of follows the real Hunger Games but I thought that I should slightly hint that Gale likes her as well, in a subtle way...:D **I looked up at Gale. "Of course I will. Thank You."


	7. Chapter 7

**Clarissa's POV**

I turned away, tears springing into my eyes at the unexpected gift. I walked out of Gale's room, upset that I did not have a gift for him. Back in my own room, I admired the craftsmanship in the little bird and wondered where on earth Gale could have gotten this from. It did not look like something found in District 12, so I had no idea where he could have gotten it from.

*Knock, knock*

"Just a second!" I called. I put the little bird on my wrist and went to the door. Effie stood at the door. "Clarissa, darling, it is lunch time." "Coming, right now," I said. "Darling, don't you think you should change?" Effie said. I looked down at myself. My black skirt and purple blouse were rumpled and I had spilt juice on myself at breakfast so my black skirt had a stain on it. Although I didn't feel like changing, I said "Oh, right, give me a minute." I rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a pair of black pants and a light blue, long-sleeved top. Then, I brushed my hair, slipped on a pair of black shoes and walked out and down to the dining car.

**Author's Note: The next part will be in Haymitch's POV. Read and review to tell me whether or not this is a good idea, please! :D **

I sat down in the dining room across from the one called Gale and piled my plate high with food. As I was eating I surveyed the two that had been reaped, the two that I had to help get out of that place alive. _Was there any point? After so many, so many that I have tried to help, so many that have died. Was there any point trying to help these two? _The little voice in the back of my head tried to persuade me. But yes, I was going to try. They were both strong, both somewhat pretty and once the stylists got to them they would be beautiful. They had a chance, I thought. Now it was time for me to give them as much as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was away and then my Internet was down..:P Enjoy Chapter 8**

**Gale's POV**

_What was the point?_ I thought. What was the point in trying if the one person who was supposed to be the difference between our lives and our deaths didn't even care about us. I looked up as Clarissa walked in, and smiled as I realised she was wearing the bracelet I had given her. _How can you do this? How can you give her bracelets and say you like her if Katniss told you she loved you? _I ignored the voice in my head and smiled at her. She sat down next to me, and we started eating the delicious food placed in front of us.

**The next part of this story is in Effie's POV. **

"Clarissa, darling! Gale?" I walked into the dining cart and saw them both sitting at the table talking. "Clarissa, Gale, I just wanted to ket you know, we are almost in the Capitol. So, we will be there within the hour." "Thanks, Effie, for letting us know." "Haymitch!" I called, "Haymitch, go clean yourself up." I walked out of the room.

**Haymitch's POV**

"So, Gale, Clarissa, you ready to learn tactics?" I saw their faces light up at the prospect of learning some survival tips.

"First of all, do you want to be trained together? Or seperately?"

"Together, I suppose. It doesn't matter to me" Clarissa answered."

"Ok, then. First, when you get in that arena, search for water. Do not run for the Cornucopia. Everyone will do that. Get out of there as soon as you can because otherwise, you will be dead within a few minutes. So get out of there, find water, shelter and a source of food and then you can work on finding everyone else. Remember, there is no time limit, you do not have to find everyone straight away. That is all I am saying for today." I walked out of the dining room.

**Clarissa's POV**

"Wow, I am surprised he told us so much. I thought he would never help us."

"Same here" Gale says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Uh, not really much to say about this one, except I hope you like it. And, yeah, that's about it. :P Enjoy! Here is Chapter 9!**

**Clarissa's POV**

The train was slowing down. I could feel it as the fear began to slowly creep up inside of me. I forced it back down as I headed out to the main cart of the train where Effie, Haymitch and Gale were waiting for me. The train stopped and I looked at Gale. "You ready?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be? Is that how it goes?" We both laughed at my cliché response. I looked out the window. "Whoa! Who are they?" I stared out the window at the bright colours flashing from everywhere. "Wow, the clothes around here are strange!" Gale looked out the window and his face hardened. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Doesn't it bother you? That all these people are here, excited to see another train rolling in, simply because some more 'entertainment' has arrived?"

"Of course it bothers me," I reply "But the only way I can manage my anger and frustration is by ignoring it." We both get ready to head out to the platform.

**Gale's POV**

_What she says makes sense. Just ignore them. _As we walk onto the platform, the crown erupts into yells, screams of excitement. I keep what Clarissa said in my mind and force a smile onto my face. We head through the crown until we reach a black car. I stare at it. _A car. I've never been in one. A car._ We get inside and immediately move off, the yelling fading into silence. Soon after, we stopped, and we got out to a huge building. "This is the training centre" Haymitch says. We are herded inside, and stop before a glass wall.

**Clarissa's POV**

"What is it?" I ask. "It's called an elevator" Effie answers. "You'll see what it does in a minute." The doors open, and we step inside. Effie pushes a button marked 12, and the elevator moves. "Whoa!" It stops after a few seconds and we step out, and I realise we have been transported to the place we will be staying until the games begin. I'm given a key marked 12A and Gale one marked 12B and we head to our respective rooms to sleep.

*Next day*

**Author's Note: Next part of the story, is very close to the real Hunger Games.**

Ri-i-i-ip!

_There goes another patch of my hair..._I think to myself. This strange woman with the bright blue hair had been yanking at my legs for well over an hour now, insisting that 'I was just so hairy!' in her silly, accented voice. She sounded like Effie, but with a higher voice.

Well, it seems as if she's done with the ripping now. I look up at her, and another person behind me, one with bright orange hair and purple lipstick passes a pot of something that looks like a sickly yellow potion to Venia, with the bright blue hair, and Octavia, with the green skin, and they rub it all over my body, soothing my skin.

They look at me, and the one with the orange hair says "Let's go get Cinna" and they rush out of the room. Now, I sit back down on the table where a few moments ago Venia had been ripping at my skin to get all the "hair and filth" off, as they were putting it. I sat and waited for this Cinna person to come in and tell me how horrible I looked. And to tell me what I had to wear, etc, etc, etc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gale's POV**

I had just gone through prep with my stylists, and was waiting to meet my primary stylist. I had been told her name was Portia and was a little bit, shall we say, concerned. Judging by previous year's tributes, I really did not want to be dressed up. Last year, after all, the tributes had been simply wearing a piece of black fabric covering parts of their bodies. The year before, they had been completely naked, and covered in a sort of shimmering black powder. I was hoping that my stylist was not a crazed, lunatic, and that she had least had a sense of style.

So when she walked in the room, I had to say, I was not disappointed with what I saw. She seemed normal enough, not modified the way some stylists were. She wore a simple black dress, and the only modifications I could see were some colored sections of hair and glitter smeared above her eyes. Apart from that, she looked normal.

"Let's sit down, shall we?" she said. We went thorough a doorway, into another room, and we sat down, in front of a table piled with plates of food. "Eat" she said. I picked up a bread roll, and absentmindedly began chewing on the end of it.

"As I am sure you very well know, the whole coal thing is way overdone with your district's tributes. So Cinna, your friend's stylists, and I got together and we spoke about what we got change so that this year, your district can be proud of you. So, instead of focusing on coal, we thought we would focus on a more interesting part. Fire. You aren't afraid of fire are you?" **Author's Note: That was a direct quote from The Hunger Games. I didn't make that up. Thought I had to say that. **

I looked up at her, surprise evident on my face. She said to me "Come with me. I have to show you what you will be wearing." I followed her through yet another doorway into a separate room, and I saw that she was holding up a simple, black one piece outfit. I looked at her. "How is this supposed to show fire?" "Aha. Now, don't be impatient. You will also be wearing a cape, and a sort-of crown." She held up the two pieces. I saw that the cape was made of a fabric coloured, reds and oranges and yellows all swirled together. "We will be setting a synthetic flame to your cape. Don't worry, you will be perfectly safe. It is a simple chemical reaction that we have created. We will light your capes and head dresses, just before you go." "Fire?" "You can go now."

I headed out of the room back to my own room, where I refreshed myself, got changed and headed out to Clarissa's room. I knocked on the door, not expecting anyone to be inside, so I was surprised when she opened the door, and invited me inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update, but I have had an increase in school work, assignments and just I have been a bit exhausted. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11. Also, please read and review, and tell me which book you would like me to do a FanFic about next and if I have read it, I will try. Also, I am stuck for ideas so if you have anything I can put into this story, I'd appreciate suggestions. So PM me, R&R and yeah, Enjoy Chapter 11. Oooh, almost forgot to thank for all your kind words and your review. Sorry, back to the point now. :P Chapter 11, Ladies and Gentlemen. :P Cheesy, I know.**

**Clarissa's POV**

"So what do you think of the whole 'fire' thing?" I asked Gale as he walked inside.

"Seriously? I'm a little, uh, lets say concerned," he answered.

"Ha, that's one way of putting it..." I say.

"What's your stylist like?" Gale asks.

"Well, to put it lightly, I think he might be a madman. He went all dream like when he was talking about the fire, almost as if it was, I don't know, like a child to him. What is wrong with these people?"

"Well, I don't know, but same with mine, although she seems nice enough."

"Well, I suppose we'd better head out for dinner?"

"Yeah, we have to meet the other tributes sometime." Gale says. "But, before we go, I have to ask, would you prefer to create an alliance? Or would you prefer to stay on our own for now?"

"I don't mind, whatever you choose. But, I think it might be better if we just stay on our own for now, because I would hate for it to be just us left in the Games. We'll just stay together, and then sort it out as we go along."

****This next part of the story is in the POV of just another tribute who is jealous of Clarissa and Gale****

I watched them as they walked in. The girl with the jet-black hair and the bright green eyes. The boy with the dark brown hair and the grey eyes. They were both somewhat good-looking, so they would have no problem with sponsors. But him, with his carrot-coloured hair and murky eyes, and his face of freckles and pimples and blemishes, how was he ever going to get sponsors? And, on top of that, they also had the best stylists! Everyone knew that Cinna and Portia were known for their amazing ideas, so these two had a huge chance of winning the games! The only thing that he had on them, was the fact that he was taller and heavier and so was probably stronger.

**Clarissa's POV**

I surveyed the room, taking in everyone I could see. My eyes wandered over them all, and stopped to rest on a boy of about 16, who was staring at her and Gale with a look of complete disgust and hate. What had they done to him? The boy had bright orange hair and as far as she could see, wasn't exactly, um, handsome, she thought. Then, as she turned to whisper to Gale about him, she saw his face tighten and wondered what on earth was wrong with him.

Gale led her over to the table where they were serving food, and they picked up a tray and piled it high with food, after all, they both needed the extra weight. Coming from District 12, they were both very slim and completely malnourished. They sat down at a table situated away from everyone else, and ate their food in silence. When they were done, they brought their plates back and headed back to their rooms to sleep before the final preparations for the Opening Ceremony tomorrow night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have an apology to make. In the last chapter, in the last section, I started writing in third person (him, her, they, etc.) I didn't mean that and I know it didn't make any sense but it was because in English, we just finished a unit on writing stories and stuff and we had to write them in third person so it kind of became like second nature...:P Anyway, back to the point, here is Chapter 12. :D**

*****Next Day; Clarissa's POV*

I woke up, feeling exhausted. I hadn't slept the night before. The only thought that kept running through my mind was "Three more days, and then you have to fight for your life...literally". So how on earth was I supposed to sleep? I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Today was the great "Operation Opening Ceremony" and so I had to go and have breakfast in about half an hour and then get ready for the Opening Ceremony. And by ready, I mean make up, clothes, jewellery, the lot. So, now it was shower, get dressed and breakfast.

When I came out of the shower, I found that someone had come in and made up my bed and cleaned my room while I had been showering. I padded over to the chest of drawers and rummaged through until I found a plain, green dress that kept me cool. I headed out of my room and over to the lift where I went down to the breakfast area. When I walked in, I saw that there was only a girl of about 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes. I compared her to myself and realised she was more than pretty, she was beautiful. She would have no trouble with sponsors. **(Yes, this is supposed to be Glimmer, well at least, someone based on her) **

**Katniss' POV**

I had been moody lately. I felt sorry for those around me, but I couldn't stop thinking about Gale and him being in the Games with that girl. That oen who had been staring at Gale, my Gale for the last few years. And now, he was going to be stuck in the stupid Hunger Games with her. Plus, just the thought that he could be dead in a matter of few days. I shook my head, in an attempt to get that thought out of my head. Gale could not die, Gale would not die, I thought. And SHE would not take him away from me.

**Clarissa's POV**

I had just finished breakfast when Gale walked into the room, looking dishevelled and unwell. I hoped he was alright. So when he sat down, I asked him if he was alright. He was fine, he said, just really tired. So I went back to my room to wait for my prep team to come and get me. After about an hour, I wandered off to find something to do. I ended up in front on a door and stepped inside to see where it led. I walked up the steps. When I got to the top, I looked around. I walked over to the edge of the platform I was standing on and realised I was on the roof and was looking down into the streets of the Capitol. I stood there looking over the edge for about an hour and then headed back to my room. After about an hour and a very long time of waiting, and doing nothing, my prep team arrived and brought me through a maze of corridors and finally we stopped in front of a room. We walked inside and there was Cinna waiting with clothes and seven bags full of make up supplies. I sat down on the chair, and looked up at the clock. It was now midday, I was going to measure the time it took to "get me ready".

"I'm going to start with a complete cleansing,"Cinna said. He rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out half a dozen little pots and brushes and got to work on my face.

**Three Hours Later**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy. I hope you like Chapter 13.**

**Clarissa's POV**

A while later, after a lot of scrubbing, and adding more make up and being twisted around in my chair into different angles, to face different people, I stood up and walked over to a mirror. I gasped when i saw my reflection. I couldn't help it. What had they done to me? My face had been wiped of blemishes, and covered in a shimmering powder. My eyes looked bigger, and wider, and when I looked closely, I saw it was because there was some sort of black stuff around them. My lips looked fuller and more plump. They were covered in a sort of subdued purple. So they weren't bright, like Flavius, the one from my prep team but they were sort of a dark mauve colour. Like a plum. My eyes drifted up to my hair. It had been braided elaborately, and pinned up on top of my head with shimmering hair pins and then covered in glitter. I couldn't see Clarissa, the starving girl from District 12. Instead, I saw, myself and I thought I was beautiful.

"Here" Cinna says. He hands me the black unitard he showed me. He tells me to get changed and then come and meet him in the hallway, where we would meet up with Gale and his stylist and prep team.

When I was finished, I met Cinna in the hallway. We were waiting for less then a minute, when I saw Gale walking down the hallway. From what I could see, he was dressed the same way as me, but when he got closer, I saw that he had makeup on as well. We were led to the elevator where we rode down to the training centre, where we would be taken to the entrance, where the Opening Ceremony would begin.

As we stepped up into the carriage, a coal black one, pulled by horses of the same colour, Cinna got up behind is and told us to sit next to each other. He said: "I'm not going to light you up until it is your turn to go through, there isn't any point. So as we waited, I watched all the other tributes.

There was District 1, Luxury Items. Even if I didn't know this, I would know by the fact that they were dressed in glittering outfits, of gems and beautiful stones. There was District 3, Electronics. District 4, Fishing. I looked closer at the male from District 4. What on earth was he wearing? It looked like some glorified fishing net! As far as I could see, it barely covered anything, except for *some* areas. I looked at his District partner, and choked back a laugh, Se was wearing the same thing! Who was their stylist!?

Finally, it was our turn to go on. Cinna leapt up and lit our capes and head dresses on fire. Our carriage started moving. I looked back at Cinna. He was gesturing and yelling, but I didn't know what he was saying. Then I looked at his hands, he was miming for us to hold hands. We grabbed each others hands and looked at Cinna for confirmation. Yes, this seemed right, he had stopped jumping around like a lunatic at least. Now, we were out of the doors, moving along the path. I looked out at the crowd. They were yelling in excitement. Yelling my name, Gale's name! They had bothered to look through the program to find them! Wow, I was amazed! I caught a rose and blew a kiss in the general direction of the thrower. I was feeling boisterous, I didn't know where it came from, but the crowd loved us!


End file.
